


A Distraction of Sorts

by ship_of_fancy



Category: poldark
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ship_of_fancy/pseuds/ship_of_fancy
Summary: Ross and Demelza make love
Relationships: Married - Relationship, Ross Poldark/Demelza Poldark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	A Distraction of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

> Sex is the plot

On the first Sunday in May, Caroline took the children and Prudie to see a litter of pugs in Truro. Demelza was bored. She was tired of chores and cooking. She went into Ross’s cache and found some French brandy and opened it. She didn’t even pour it into a glass but lifted the bottle to her lips and slugged some down. Feeling somewhat better she returned to the kitchen and began making crust for a meat pie. The brandy made her flush so she unlaced her bodice and stood in the kitchen door letting the sea breeze cool her off. To her surprise Ross was suddenly riding up to Nampara. She hadn’t expected him home until Thursday at least. The thrill of seeing him was as fresh as if they had just met, and she ran to greet him, anxious to kiss his lips and feel his arms around her. 

As soon as he kissed her he pulled back. “Have you been into the brandy, Demelza?” His voice was gruff but the twinkle in his eye was one of amusement. 

“Yes, Ross.” She hiccuped and pressed the back of her hand to her mouth. Then she pulled him by the arm and dragged him into the kitchen. “Here have a drink,” she said as she trust the bottle at him. 

Ross took a long, deep drink from the bottle. He raised his eyebrows and offered the bottle to his wife. “Where are the children?” he asked.

“Caroline has them,” answered Demelza.

Ross smiled. His dark curls contrasted nicely with his white teeth. Demelza watched as he undid his neckcloth and pulled off his coat and unbuttoned his waistcoat and threw them on the settle. She didn’t protest when he lifted her up and carried her upstairs to their bedroom. Instead she buried her face in his neck and breathed in his masculine smell. Than she rubbed her cheek against his, letting his stubble scratch her delicate skin in a most delightful way.

“Oh, Ross. I missed you so much.” She murmured a bit drunkenly. 

Ross laid her in the bed and she watched as he took of his shirt and kicked off his boots. She bit her lip gazing at his chest and she reached out her hand and unbuttoned his breeches. When they fell to the floor, Ross kicked them away and climbed in bed beside Demelza. 

She didn’t protest as he finished un lacing her bodice. She silently rolled on her side so he could undo her stays and then lifted her hips as he removed both her petticoats leaving her in only her shift.

“Did you bring the brandy, Ross?” Demelza asked. Ross found the bottle on the dresser and drank some before he handed it to her.

“Why have you been drinking so early in the day?” 

“I was at sixes and sevens and missing you. I thought if nothing else I could sleep away the time.” Demelza drank some brandy, then setting the bottle on the bedside table, sat up and pulled her shift over her head. She pushed Ross onto his back and straddled his hips. “But here you are and ....”

“And I am your servant,” he said as his hands wove their way into her long red tresses. He pulled her head down and kissed her deeply. “ What is it you desire, Mistress Poldark?”

She giggled shyly. “Only you, my love.”

Like the obedient servant he was, Ross gave her all she desired and then some. And the mistress of Nampara House was soon most satisfied and restored to her usual good mood. 

When Caroline’s man brought the note saying Mrs Enys was keeping the children and Prudie overnight, they returned to their chamber and entertained each other most delightfully until they finally fell into a blissful slumber.


End file.
